


Send In the Clowns

by Elise_Madrid



Series: Flying Trapeze [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dick Grayson's parents didn't die, Bruce Wayne has discovered a grown-up, and very attractive Dick Grayson. But will the two men, from such varied backgrounds, manage to create a lasting relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send In the Clowns

_What are you doing here?_

The road narrowed as it curved away from the house and into the forest. Dick slowed to take the turn, but then sped up as soon as he reached a straightaway. The faster he could get away from what was behind him, the better.

_I told you it was just a temporary situation._

The right side tires left the road, forcing him to tighten his hold on the wheel as he straightened the vehicle. He sat up, his attention once more on the path in front of him.

_You never should have come back._

His vision blurred, and he rapidly blinked. There was no way he would give the man the satisfaction of tears.

_I never said that I loved you, because I don’t._

He finally came to the end of the road–literally. Ahead of him, the main highway stretched out in both directions. Behind him, the house, that had been witness to his greatest mortification, was now hidden behind a veil of trees. He could almost believe that he had never been there. Almost. With shaking hands, he steered the car over to the side of the road. He stopped and turned off the ignition.

The forest was so quiet. All he heard was the ticking of the cooling engine and the call of birds within the trees. He crossed his arms onto the steering wheel, and brought his head down to rest upon them

How could he have been so stupid? Dick slowly rolled his head back and forth, as if trying to erase the deep shame he felt. How could he have ever thought that millionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne would want an ex-circus performer? A not-quite-yet rookie police officer? Well, he’d certainly been disavowed of that idea.

The humiliating scene replayed in his mind. He’d been so excited, almost running up to knock on the door. More nervous than he’d ever been performing, it seemed to take forever for the door to open. It was Alfred. The man had appeared surprised, though he quickly schooled his features into a professional mask.

He started to invite Dick in, but then Bruce had come forward from out of the house. He’d seen Dick and come to an abrupt halt. Dick had expected surprise, happiness. Hell, even mild pleasure. Instead, there had been a look of shock on Bruce’s face.

Dick had stuttered out…something, though now he couldn’t for the life of him remember what. Whatever it was, it had gotten him into the house. He’d trailed Bruce into his study, where Alfred had gently closed the doors as he’d exited the room. As he’d swung the doors closed, the butler had given Dick an encouraging smile. Dick had taken a deep breath, and turned to confront Bruce.

Dick squeezed his eyes closed. There was no way he was going to cry over that man, especially as he recalled Bruce’s brush-off. Dick unfolded his arms and pounded on the steering wheel. Better the pain in his hands, then the gnawing pain at his very core.

He lowered his head again. How could he have been so wrong? And what was he going to do now? He couldn’t imagine returning to the circus, his tail tucked firmly between his legs. Though it would make his parents happy. They’d been mistrustful of Bruce from the beginning. His dad, especially, had been pretty blunt. He’d told Dick that he and Bruce were worlds apart, and had nothing in common. The possibility of anything working out between them were pretty slim. He warned Dick that there was a good chance that he would be hurt.

Dick sat up straight and scrubbed his face. His dad had been right. But Dick wasn’t about to let this break him. He had a job, if not a place to stay. But he’d find one, and then he’d get on with his life.

He started the car and drove the short distance to the highway. He waited until traffic was clear, and then turned toward Gotham.

~~~~~

Alfred reentered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He placed it on the table next to Bruce and then stood, waiting.

“What is it, Alfred?” Bruce didn’t look away from the newspaper he was purporting to read.

“Did you have to be so hard on him, sir?”

An almost imperceptible tremor ran through the paper before Bruce folded it closed and tossed it on the coffee table. He picked up the cup and coffee, holding it with both hands and blew away a wisp of steam. He took a swallow. “There wasn’t any other way, Alfred. I couldn’t take the chance that he would stay.”

“But did you need to crush his spirit? He loves you, Master Bruce. You hurt him deeply.”

“I meant to,” Bruce replied, as he lowered his cup onto the table. He stood up and walked over to the large window that looked out onto the circular driveway in front. “I didn’t want there to be any hope. I didn’t want him thinking that there was any way that we were going to be together.”

“You certainly did that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a hopeless look on anyone’s face as I did on that young man’s as he walked out the door.”

“it’s over, Alfred. There’s no need to talk about it anymore.”

“Very well, Master Bruce. If you have no further need of me, I shall return to the kitchen and the preparation of dinner.”

Bruce didn’t turn around, merely waved Alfred off. After a few seconds, he heard the door quietly close. He looked down at his watch. Four-thirty. Late enough. The liquor stand was conveniently a step away. He poured himself a drink, and then returned to his perusal of the driveway.

He’d been reading the paper, but had seen Dick’s car as soon as Dick had driven up to the house. His heart had started pounding, and he’d felt such a surge of desire, it had taken all his strength to not run out and greet his one-time lover.

Instead, he had waited until Alfred had reached the door before he’d closed the paper and gotten to his feet. He’d steadied himself with a couple of deep breaths, blowing out the last one and walked out to start his campaign of totally crushing the love and affection that Dick felt for him.

He’d done a good job. Alfred wasn’t the only one who had seen the look of disbelief, and then abject despair. Bruce would have given anything to erase the hurt from Dick’s face, but he couldn’t, not and keep Dick safe.

During their time together, Bruce had noticed the curious looks Dick had thrown his way when he’d returned to their bed, his body bruised. Dick had said nothing; that had been part of the agreement. But Bruce knew that, were they to start up again, eventually there would come a time when Dick would demand answers, answers Bruce did not dare give him.

He took a drink. The strong liquid burned his throat, but that didn’t stop him from taking another. He wouldn’t drink enough to be impaired, but he needed something to blunt his own despair.

He wanted Dick, more than he’d ever wanted anyone else. He was pretty sure he loved the man. He’d missed him so much; his laughter, his total focus on Bruce when they made love, the feel of his body against his own. But most of all, he missed being with someone who accepted him unconditionally, who loved him as Bruce the man, not as Bruce the multi-millionaire. Someone who knew his moods, his propensity for darkness, but who didn’t care about any of that. Dick had been his light, and Bruce’s life had dimmed with his departure.

And now, out there, somewhere, Dick was having to come to terms with his rejection. He’d have to pick up the pieces of life, and start again. But so would Bruce.

He suddenly noticed that night was falling. He stepped back from the window and closing the drapes in a vain attempt to erase the image of Dick pulling away and out of his life. He put down his drink and headed for the Batcave. Maybe the life had been sucked out of Bruce, but Batman persisted.

~~~~~~

“What do you think?”

Dick gazed out the front window of their patrol car. Across the street, a couple of suspicious looking characters were casing a liquor store. There had been a string of robberies in the area, most committed right around midnight. It was five ’til. “I say we wait, give them enough rope to hang themselves.”

Steve Lovett, Dick’s partner of two weeks, nodded in agreement. “That’s what I think, too.”

Dick rolled his eyes and chuckled. He liked Steve. The easy-going policeman was eager to learn, and was more than willing to listen, but wasn’t the most graceful person in the world. He’d seen him trip over a wastebasket, a desk drawer, and up a porch step. One of these days, he was going to trip over his own feet. Dick hadn’t been able to figure out how the guy had managed to make it through the Academy. Probably because his personality more than made up for any physical awkwardness.

And the guy had to beat women off with a stick. Light brown hair framing a more than attractive face, not to mention being a good listener, Steve never seemed to be without female companionship. Hell, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dick was still nursing a broken heart, he might have made a play for the man, himself. But he wasn’t sure if Steve would be open to such a relationship, not to mention how he might react. Dick liked his nose just the way it was.

Dick sat back, stretching his legs out in front of him. “How much longer do we have to be out here?”

Steve grinned. “The night’s just begun, buddy.”

It looked to be a long one. Of all his duties as a police officer, stakeouts were probably the thing he hated the most. Maybe because in the short time he’d been on the force, he’d sat through more than his share of them.

“I think they’re making their move,” Steve said, his gun already in his hand as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Dick followed, though he kept his gun holstered. That was another thing. He didn’t particularly like drawing his gun.

“I’ll take the one on the right,” Dick whispered, veering off in that direction after getting a nod from Steve. He kept both men in sight, though he focused on his own prize, the man having moved to the side of the building. The front door had a metal grate over it, so he was probably looking for an easier way in.

The two men were so intent on getting inside, that they didn’t notice the two cops fast approaching. Dick was only feet from his quarry, when he heard Steve swear and the sound of first Steve’s body, and then his gun, hit the ground.

Damn, Dick thought, as he turned to see what had happened, he’d only been kidding about his feet.

Returning his attention back to his own problem, he found himself face to face with a loaded gun. He raised his hands and glanced over at the frantic contest going on between Steve and the other thief for Steve’s gun. It didn’t look as if Steve was going to win. The perpetrator had him on his back, the gun almost within his reach.

He didn’t have time for this. Dick kicked out, knocking the second thief out cold. He leaned down to pick up the man’s gun and then ran to help his partner. He grabbed the thief by the back of his collar and hauled him off of Steve. One punch and the guy was no longer a threat.

Dick picked up the gun and handed it to Steve. “Here, I think you lost something.”

“Thanks, Dick,” Steve said in a voice that slightly trembled. “I thought I was a goner.”

Dick took Steve hand to help him to his feet. “We’re partners, remember? No thanks necessary.”

“I know, but sometimes–Dick, look out!”

Dick spun around, letting go of Steve at the same time, who fell back to the ground with a loud oomph. The first burglar had staggered to his feet and had a gun once more pointed at Dick.

He’d barely had time to wonder where the guy had gotten another gun when a streak of black came down off a nearby rooftop, hitting the man dead on. By the time they’d finished tumbling, Batman had a vise-like grip on the man’s neck.

“What do you know? We just got saved by Gotham’s very own superhero,” Steve said, as he gained his feet.

“Batman, huh?” Dick watched as Batman disarmed the man, tied him up, and then left as fast and as silently as he had arrived. “Doesn’t say much, does he?”

“He doesn’t have to. Besides, what would you say to the guy?” Steve asked as he tied up the other suspect.

Maybe how he learned to do that trick that got him off the roof so fast, Dick thought. He looked up and figured it was something that he might be able to do if he practiced enough.

“For starters, I’d ask why he does what he does. I mean, it’s sort of weird, isn’t it? Dressing up like a bat to go after criminals.”

“I don’t know, I think the costume is really cool. And he’s part of the reason I became a cop.”

“How’s that?” Dick asked.

“He showed up about, I don’t know, ten years ago? I was just a kid, and seeing someone like that, someone who cared about making Gotham a better place, there was no way he wasn’t going to become my personal hero. Since I wasn’t about to do what he does, becoming a cop seemed the next best thing. Maybe because you’re not from here, he doesn’t mean the same thing to you.”

Dick recalled hearing stories about Batman from the other circus performers from time to time. Being on the outskirts of society didn’t mean they were completely isolated. But it was still a world onto itself, so, while they could understand a man dressing up in a costume, at the time, getting involved with the seamier side of Gotham had made absolutely no sense.

From across the street, he heard the other criminal loudly groan. “He must be coming to.” He walked over and hoisted the man to his feet.

Steve did the same with the other man. Dick cast one last look at the direction Batman had taken, and then, following his partner’s lead, hauled his prisoner back to the squad car.

~~~~~

Batman pulled into the Batcave and killed the motor. He sat in the darkness, the silence of the cave broken only by the fluttering of the bats that inhabited the caves higher reaches. He hadn’t seen this coming, and, pondering it now, wondered why he hadn’t.

_Perhaps, because you were hoping that he would stay?_

He shook his head almost violently and climbed out of the car. His movement brought up the lights as he walked over to the computer station. He pulled back his cowl as he sat down, then stared at the keyboard for long minutes before finally typing in Dick’s name.

It didn’t take long for the information to come up. It appeared that Dick Grayson was now Patrol Officer Richard Grayson, and had been for the last two weeks. Bruce noted Dick’s usual patrol area, and his personal address before turning off the machine.

He swore softly. He had thought that Dick would return to his family and to his old life in the circus, far away from Bruce’s. He should have known better. During their time together, he’d come face to face with Dick’s stubborn streak on more than one occasion. After all, hadn’t he talked Bruce into continuing their relationship over his own misgivings? Dick had driven away from the Manor, but had he completely given up on Bruce?

It didn’t matter. He would try to stay out of Dick’s patrol area, and Dick’s residence would be completely off limits. Bruce would make sure that their paths didn’t cross. Eventually, Dick would get the picture, and maybe decide that Gotham wasn’t for him.

Bruce heard the whine of the elevator and looked over to find Alfred carrying a tray of sandwiches. How the man knew exactly when he’d be getting home had always puzzled Bruce, but, when asked, Alfred would only give him an enigmatic smile.

“Did the night go well, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked, placing the tray on the table next to Bruce.

“It was a slow night, so I suppose one would say so. There was one thing,” he hesitantly added. “I ran into Dick.”

“Master Richard is still in Gotham?”

“Yes, and working for the Gotham City Police. He and his partner were trying to take down two thieves when one of the men got the drop on Dick.”

“Is he all right?”

“Yes, he’s fine. But I don’t think it’s advisable for me to be around him again. It could be dangerous.”

“For him, or for you?”

“For both of us, I think. If he were to find out about Batman…I can’t imagine what kind of mess that would create.”

“It needn’t, Master Bruce.” Alfred cautiously said. “I think you can trust the young man to keep your secret.”

“It’s not just that. If anyone were to notice how close Officer Grayson and Batman had gotten, he could be in real danger. And if anyone were to remember seeing Dick Grayson out with Bruce Wayne, we could be in serious trouble.”

Alfred reluctantly nodded. “You could be right, but I’m truly sorry that things have to be this way. That being said, I shall leave you to your work. Do remember to eat. It’ll do no good for you to go hungry.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” He picked up a sandwich and took a bite, sending his butler on his way with a sardonic smile. Bruce managed to finish the one sandwich, but it sat in his stomach like a lead weight. Seeing Dick had dredged up all the apprehension and remorse he’d felt at their last meeting.

Yet there was also a pang of regret for what might have been, for what _could_ have been. But it was better this way. He stood up and headed for the cave’s shower, removing his costume as he went, sure of his course.

But, later, as he lie in bed, he couldn’t help but remember the feel of Dick’s body against his, and all the wonderful times they’d shared. Sleep was a long time coming.

~~~~~

She pushed open the door and sauntered toward her father’s office. Barbara Gordon loved the old building which the main Gotham precinct called home. Yes, it needed upgrading; the hot water in the ladies’ room didn’t work, and some of the light fixtures in the squad room wouldn’t light, but it held too many memories for her to wish it to be anything but what it was. Apparently, her father thought the same, because, even once becoming commissioner, he’d kept his office right here. The mayor had not been happy.

She waved at Officer Phil Logan from across the room. The man had been a cop for over twenty years, and had worked for her father for most of those years. She thought of him almost as an uncle.

As she continued to her father’s office, she took a second glance and noticed that the desk next to him had finally been filled. Logan’s partner had retired three months before, and it had taken this long to fill the opening. Curious, she changed course and strolled over.

“How are you doing, Phil?” Barbara asked. Balanced on one hip against the edge of his desk, she looked over at the adjoining desk out of the corner of her eye. It took all her self-control to not take a second look. The man sitting there was absolutely gorgeous.

“Can’t complain. But I sure hope I get a partner soon. I’m getting tired of directing traffic or sitting in records.”

“Oh, isn’t this your new partner?” She nodded her head toward the next desk, but didn’t look over.

“Dick? Nah, he was partnered with another rookie, weren’t you, Dick?”

“Did you say something, Phil?”

Barbara finally let herself take another look. Lord, but ‘Dick’ was even better looking the second time around. Especially when he smiled, which he did, right at her.

“I told Barbara that you were partnered with another rookie.”

Dick grinned. “That, I was. And I take it that you’re Barbara?”

Barbara stuttered out a yes, completely undone by a pair of piercing blue eyes.

“Barbara is Commissioner Gordon’s daughter,” Logan said.

“I guess I better be on my best behavior, then,” Dick replied.

Barbara laughed, and then cleared her throat. She was behaving like a schoolgirl. She stood up. “Speaking of my dad, I better get over there. I need to talk to him about something.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Barbara.” Dick smiled again, and then went back to his work.

Barbara walked away on slightly unsteady legs. She hadn’t been this affected by a man for…she didn’t think she’d ever been this affected. It was thrilling, but sort of scary. When she got to her father’s office, she glanced back for one more look. He still had his head down, so she really couldn’t see much, but it would take a lot to make her forget his smile. She mentally shook herself and opened the door.

“You know, you could knock.”

Barbara laughed and walked over to hug her father. “What, and miss surprising you?”

Gordon shook his head. “Given some of your surprises, you’re more inclined to give me a heart attack.”

She walked back and stood at the window, casually moving two of the blind slats apart and peering through them. “This shouldn’t be too bad a surprise. I’m selling tickets for the Wayne Foundation Charity Ball, and I’d really appreciate some help.”

“What kind of help?”

She turned and gave him one of her most ingratiating smiles. “I was hoping some of your officers would be willing to sell some for me.”

“I guess that would be okay.” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Well, one of them would have to coordinate sales, gather the money from the rest, stuff like that, and that might take up a bit more time.”

“Why can’t you do that?”

“I would, but we’re getting a load of new books tomorrow, and it’s going to take us weeks to get them all catalogued. Besides, it would only be for an hour or so a day, and the Ball is only a month away, so that’s all the time I’m talking about.” She looked out the window again and pointed at Dick. “What about him?”

Gordon craned his neck and lifted slightly out of his chair. Sitting back down, he gave her a look. “How you managed to find my newest, and I imagine the cutest from your point of view, recruit in less than five minutes is beyond me.”

She waggled her eyebrows at him. “You don’t actually think I’d give up one my best-kept secrets, do you?”

“I won’t force him, but if he’s willing, I’ll let you borrow him for a few weeks. But he’s going to have to do most of it on his own time.” He shook his head and then hit the intercom button. “Margaret, could you send Officer Grayson to my office?”

“You’re a doll, you know that?” Barbara came over and kissed her father on the cheek. “And I promise, I’ll return him in the same shape that I got him.” _Well, almost…hopefully. And why does that name ring a bell?_

Barbara sat back down and tried not to let her excitement show. She’d killed two birds with one stone. Trying to keep up an air of nonchalance, she couldn’t help her slight jump at the sound of a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Gordon responded, closing the file that sat in front of him and folding his hands on top of it.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Dick Grayson asked as he walked in. He threw Barbara a curious look but then turned his attention to her father.

“It’s not me so much, as my daughter. She has a favor to ask of you. But before she does,” Gordon shushed Barbara with a look, “I want you to know that you don’t have to agree.”

Dick gave her a questioning look.

“I need someone to help sell tickets to Gotham’s Charity Ball, someone who’s here every day and can catch all the officers.” At his hesitant look, she hurried on. “I’d deliver the tickets and collect the money at the end of the day, so you wouldn’t have to deal with that. Look, I could really use the help, and it is for charity, after all. What do you say?”

He didn’t answer at first, but after a few seconds he nodded his head in resignation. “Sure, why not? If it’s for a good cause.”

Barbara jumped up and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! She opened her purse. “I’ve got some tickets in here somewhere.”

“Now that you have your volunteer, could you please finish your business somewhere else? I know you don’t believe it, but I’ve got work to do,” Gordon said as he waved his daughter away.

“Of course, we’re on our way as I speak.” She touched Dick on the arm. “Come on, I can give you all the info at your desk. And, thanks, Dad,” she added as they walked out.

Dick stopped her halfway back to his desk. “Listen, I’ve got a break coming. Why don’t we go over this in the commissary? The coffee isn’t half bad, and they usually have some decent pastries.”

“I’d love that. I could kill for a piece of apple pie.” She took his arm with a smile, and, even though she’d been there hundreds of times, let him lead the way.

~~~~~

“What made you decide to be a librarian?” Dick asked. His eyes showed genuine curiosity. She liked that.

“Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve always liked to read.” She pulled off her glasses and twirled them around by one temple, emphasizing her point. Settling them back on her nose, she continued. “When you’ve got red hair, it doesn’t take hardly any sun at all for your face to blossom into one big freckle. Needless to say, I spent a lot of time inside. Books were great companions. As time went by, they became more and more important to me. I suppose becoming a librarian seemed the logical career choice.”

“You must have been really cute, with your red hair and freckles, your nose buried in a book. All the little boys must have found you irresistible.”

“Hardly. I was scrawny, my hair was constantly coming out of its braids, and I was something of a tomboy, so my arms and legs were always covered with scratches. My dad says most of the boys in the neighborhood were afraid of me.”

“A real hellion, huh?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. Just…just not run of the mill, you know?”

He laughed. “Tell me about it. Being raised in a circus, you’re definitely not run of the mill.”

“That’s where I’ve heard your name! You’re one of the Flying Graysons.”

“Guilty as charged, though not anymore, obviously. It’s just my parents and my younger brother now.” He gave her a questioning look. “I’m surprised you made the connection so fast. Did you ever see us perform?”

“Yes, I did. I must have been around twelve years old at the time. I was mesmerized by your parents.”

“What about me?”

“You? You were performing already?”

“I started performing when I was six.”

“That’s amazing. Then, yes, I was mesmerized by you, too,” she added, though, truthfully, she didn’t remember him. Maybe he hadn’t been performing that night. She hesitated before asking. “So, what are you doing here? What would make you give up the circus for this? I mean, I know it’s important work, but it couldn’t possibly be as exciting.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” he responded. “Just the other night we ran into a situation that got a little scary.”

She noticed that he didn’t answer her question, but let it drop. “What happened?”

“A thief got the drop on me and my partner. If it hadn’t been for Batman…”

She made a face. “Gotham’s very own masked crusader.”

“You don’t like him?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but doesn’t it seem weird to you, a grown man running around in a costume? Not to mention that, unlike the police, he doesn’t have to answer to anyone.”

“Hey, watch it. You’re talking to someone who used to run around in a costume.”

“That was different. And you weren’t hiding your face.”

“But he has to do that. I can’t begin to imagine what kind of danger he’d be putting his family in if he didn’t. And he’s basically alone out there. No partner, no one backing him up. That takes a lot of courage..”

She put her hands to her face in mock horror. “Oh, my, have I run into one of his fans?”

Dick shrugged, and his face turned a charming shade of pink. “Maybe intrigued would be a better word than fan. I’d be intrigued with anyone who would be willing to do what he does.”

“He hasn’t always been alone, you know.”

Dick frowned. “Now that you mention it, I seem to remember some of the people at the circus talking about that. He had a sidekick, didn’t he? What happened to him?”

“Who knows?” she responded with a shrug. “He was there, and then he wasn’t. Rumor has it that he was killed.”

“Man, that would have been rough.” Dick seemed to ponder the information. “I don’t think I could do what he does alone. I wonder if he’ll ever get another partner.”

“If he does, he needs to pick someone who’s older. Another man, not another kid.”

Dick pushed his cup away and stood up. “Well, I’m not volunteering for the position. I’ve already got a job–which I need to get back to if I want to keep it.”

Barbara stood and pulled her purse strap up on her shoulder. “I’ve kept you too long.” She put out her hand. “It was nice meeting you, Dick. I’ll be by in a couple of days with more tickets.”

He took her hand and seem to hold it a bit longer than was necessary. “I’ll look forward to it.” Dick started for the door, but then stopped and returned to the table. “You wouldn’t like to go to dinner with me tomorrow, would you?”

She smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

~~~~~

Dick sat on his bed, his back resting against his pillows. He’d drawn up his legs and a book rested against his lap. He turned the page, fighting back a yawn. After having to reread the same paragraph a third time, he closed the book and tossed it on the bed. He couldn’t get interested in it.

_Face it, there isn’t much that gets your interest, anymore._

Well, that wasn’t completely true. All he had to do was hear Bruce Wayne’s name for his attention to veer in that direction. And he seemed to hear the name an awfully lot lately. The man was everywhere. There wasn’t a party or event in Gotham that he didn’t attend. Including the Gotham City Charity Ball.

He grimaced. Too bad he hadn’t known about all this before he’d agreed to take Barbara to the event. But he’d been so busy with those stupid tickets, that gossip was the furthest thing from his mind.

It had been an unpleasant surprise to hear Barbara speak Bruce’s name as she explained what the Ball was all about. It was sort of funny. She appeared to really like Bruce. It had occurred to Dick to try to back out, but she had been so excited. And their relationship was so new, he didn’t want to do anything to screw things up because he really liked her. Just not enough.

The phone ringing took his mind off that particular mental merry-go-round. It was his dad.

“Hey, Dad. Glad you’re finally home. How was Europe?”

“It was fantastic. I’m sorry you couldn’t be there. I could have used another opinion.”

“Didn’t Mom go with you?”

“Your mom was too busy seeing the sights to be concerned about business. She’d just say, ‘I trust your judgment,’ and off she’d go.”

Dick laughed. “What did you decide?”

There was a hesitation. “I think we’re going to do it, Dick.”

He sat up. He hadn’t expected this. “You’re going to move to Europe?”

“Belgium. But I only signed up for a year.”

“In case things don’t work out.”

“Exactly. But it won’t be for three months. We’ve got to get everything packed up, see who wants to go and who doesn’t. And you? How are you doing?”

Dick snorted. “Talk about things not working out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Things between me and Bruce didn’t work out.”

He heard his father quietly swear. “I’m sorry to hear that, Dick. Even though I never thought it would work, for your sake I’d hope that it would. What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s complicated.” Dick faltered. There was no way that he could tell his dad the truth. It was just too embarrassing. “You were right. We were just too different. But you’ll be glad to know that I’m seeing someone else.”

“Man or woman?”

Dick barked out a laugh. “A woman. Her name is Barbara Gordon. I met her at work.”

“She’s a police officer?”

“No, she’s my boss’s daughter.”

It was his dad’s turn to laugh. “Leave it to you. But, son, isn’t it too soon? I mean, if you feel anything at all for Bruce, maybe bringing another person into things isn’t the smartest thing to do.”

Dick had thought of that, but he had found the loneliness that dogged him when he was alone hard to bear. Maybe because, in the circus, you were never really alone. Family-and that meant everyone in the circus-was always around you. Maybe he was being unfair to Barbara, but it wasn’t as if the relationship was serious. That, at least, he was making sure didn’t happen. She was fun to be with, but she wasn’t really who he wanted.

“It’s not like you think. We’ve only dated a couple of times. At this stage, we’re more friends than anything else.”

“That can change really fast, Dick. Especially if she starts caring for you, and _especially_ if she starts caring for you more than you care for her.” There were a few moments of silence. “You know, you could always come home.”

Dick had thought of that, too. He missed his parents, and his brother, and the camaraderie of the circus. But, over time, it occurred to him that he was enjoying his work, that there was a greater thrill in trying to make life better for the people of Gotham than he ever had up on a trapeze.

“I need to see this through, Dad. If I left now, it would be like I was running away. Besides, I like what I’m doing.”

“You can’t blame a man for trying.” He chuckled. “Gotta go now, son. Your mom’s calling me to dinner.”

Dick told his dad that he loved him, then hung up. He got up off the bed and walked over to the window. It was open, as the evening was a cool one. He leaned up against the sill, watching as the sun started its descent in the west. A breeze sprang up, and clad only in a pair of sweatpants, it brought a slight shiver.

He closed his eyes. How could something so simple as a breath of air remind him of Bruce? Of the feel of the man’s hands on his body? When would he be able to think of him without despair and regret?

He swore. What the hell was wrong with him? Opening his eyes, he shook his head in disgust, spun around and stalked back to the bed. He sat down. He wasn’t going to do this. He wasn’t going to wallow in self-pity. He grabbed the book, and, with added determination, began to read.

~~~~~

It was an unseasonably warm night for so late in the year. Dick rolled down his window, enjoying the feel of the breeze on his face. He was glad it was Steve’s turn to drive. The streets were basically deserted; he hoped that was a sign of a slow night. He yawned.

“You tired?” Steve asked.

“Maybe a little. I met Barbara for breakfast this morning.”

“Your two schedules don’t mesh well, do they?”

Dick shrugged. “Isn’t that the way it usually is?”

“Why do you think I stick with nurses? Their schedules are almost as bad as ours.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just–”

_Calling all cars. We have a 10-62 in progress on the corner of Wilshire and 103rd. Repeat, 10-62 in progress._

Dick grabbed the car radio handset and clicked it on. “This is Officer Grayson. We’re only a couple of blocks away.”

“Another B&E?” Steve turned on their lights but left the siren off. When they arrived at the scene, two other patrol cars were there, their lights still flashing. And the Batmobile was parked in front of the building.

“It looks like he’s done our work for us again,” Dick said, as he climbed out of the patrol car.

“Where are you going? It looks to me like everything’s already been wrapped up.”

Dick closed his door. “Stay here if you want to.”

Steve muttered a reply, but then got out and followed Dick over to the other two cars.

“That was fast.” Dick spoke to one of the other cops. “We just got the call a couple of minutes ago.”

“Wasn’t much to do. We’ve already got the suspect in the back.” He nodded toward the backseat of the patrol car. “Nothing left to do but the paperwork.”

Dick laughed. “You’re more than welcome to that.”

The other officer made a face as he reentered his car. Dick heard him say something to his partner before he took off. The other cruiser was right behind them. It was then that Dick noticed that Batman hadn’t left yet. He was standing next to his vehicle, and he seemed to be watching Dick. Dick was nervous as hell, but he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass. He took a deep breath and walked over.

the guy wasn’t that much taller than he was, three, maybe four inches, yet Dick felt like Batman towered over him. And it wasn’t just physically. The man seemed to radiate power. Add in a whole lot of mystery, and you had a man who you couldn’t help but be in awe of. He cleared his throat. “I just wanted to thank you for last week. I would have probably been a goner if you hadn’t shown up.”

The man just looked at him, and Dick felt like an insect pinned to a board.

“Um, you probably don’t remember me. I’m sure you save lots of people.”

“I remember you.”

The voice was deep, yet Dick got the impression that it was being masked. Either way, it was compelling, and Dick found himself stepping closer.

“Do you?”

“Yes, you interrupted a robbery in progress, and one of your suspects turned out to have a second weapon.”

Dick colored. Of course, he’d remember that part. “I didn’t think I had the time to search him. Not with my partner in trouble.”

“I’m sure your partner appreciated the concern, but you should think twice about your actions you take.”

“I know. I’ll know better next time.” He gave Batman a tentative smile. “I won’t always have you around to save me.”

Batman didn’t respond, but his focus on Dick became laser-like. What is it the man wanted from him? Dick coughed nervously. “As much as I’d like that.”

“Your partner is waiting for you.”

It took a moment for Dick to catch the non-sequitur. He glanced behind him. Steve stood by their car, looking decidedly impatient. “I suppose I should go, then.” He didn’t move.

“You probably should.”

Batman gave him another long look. If it wasn’t Batman in front of him, Dick would have thought that he was being mentally undressed. As it was, it was taking every ounce of self-control to not reach out and touch the man. Or to reach down and conceal his burgeoning cock.

He coughed. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around.”

Batman didn’t say anything, just turned and walked away.

Dick wiped his palms on his shirt. He was sweating, and felt like his legs were made of rubber. He hadn’t felt this level of attraction since Bruce. Just his luck, it would have to be to a guy who was way out of his league. Hell, he was probably straight as a razor.

“Hey, Dick, anytime.”

Dick turned around, grinning as he walked back to the car. Maybe Batman was out of his league, but it was good to know that he was, maybe, finally getting over Bruce.

~~~~~

“So, what’s good here?”

Barbara looked up from her menu. Dick was perusing the list of dishes with a noticeable frown on his face. “I don’t know, I’ve never eaten here before.”

“I can understand why,” he muttered.

“We can go somewhere else if you like. It’s just that I’ve heard so much about the place. I know it’s kind of pricey, though.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Dick looked up from his menu and smiled. “It’s only money, right? Besides, this way I get to show off my best girl.”

Was she his best girl? Honestly, she wasn’t always sure. They’d been dating for almost a month, yet she felt as if he was still holding a part of himself back.

After much discussion, they finally decided on what they wanted, Prime rib for him, salmon for her. Their waiter took their menus and left with their order.

She looked around. They were obviously out of their league here, yet she didn’t feel at all out of place. Maybe it was because of Dick. He seemed to have a talent for making himself at home no matter where he was.

“It’s not so bad here, is it”? she asked.

“No, it’s fine. A bit fancier than I’m used to, but fine.”

“Not on the same level as the circus, huh?”

He laughed. “No, not quite.”

When he didn’t elaborate, she realized that she had stepped into yet another one of those places where he didn’t want to go. She decided to try a safer subject. “How’s work going?”

“Pretty good. Steve and I seem to have fallen into a routine. We take turns driving, but I take the first watch on stakeouts. For some reason, he’s always sleepy when he first gets to work.”

“Do you think Beth has anything to do with that?”

“Probably. It’s rough when two people work different shifts.”

_Tell me about it._

“Is it serious?”

Dick shrugged. “Beats me. He doesn’t talk much about her. They haven’t been seeing each other that long.”

Yet all the cops at the station knew that Steve and one of the newer rookies were an item. Steve must have said something to someone. It made Barbara wonder how much Dick talked about her.

“We did have a little bit of excitement the other night,” Dick said. “We were called out on a B&E, and by the time we got there, Batman had already taken care of it.”

She made a face. “I suppose you saw the back of his cape as he took off.”

“Actually, I spoke to him, so don’t give me that look,” Dick responded, his focus suddenly on the breadstick he was tearing into tiny pieces.

“You spoke to him? How did you manage that? From what my dad has said, Batman never sticks around to chit chat. He hands over the criminals and takes off.”

“Well, he didn’t this time.” Dick seemed to think about that, then took a generous drink of his wine. He grabbed another breadstick and placed it on his plate. Then he picked it up and began tearing it up as he had the first one.

She wondered at his nervousness.

“Well, what did you say to him?”

“Not much. I thanked him for being there when a suspect got the drop on me. That was about it.”

“But it made your day, didn’t it?” Him being a policeman, she didn’t understand why Dick could be so taken by Batman, a man who lived outside of the law. She thought him dangerous, and often got into arguments with her dad about it.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Dusting off his hands, he reached out and took one of hers. “But let’s not let him spoil our time together, okay?”

There was no way she could stay irritated with him…which sometimes made her irritated at herself. “You’re right. Let’s talk about something more pleasant.” She brightened. “I didn’t tell you, I spoke to Bruce Wayne, and it looks as if we’ve sold the most tickets for the Charity Ball.”

Dick’s hand tightened on hers for a moment before being pulled away. He took another drink of his wine, but not in time to hide his grimace.

“So, who’s got that look on their face now?” Barbara asked, puzzled by his reaction. “What do you have against Bruce Wayne, anyway?”

“He’s a philandering playboy, who only pretends to work or do good for people, or even care about them. It’s all an act.”

She looked at him with concern. “How do you know that? Do you know Bruce Wayne?”

Dick stared down at his plate. After a moment, he took a deep breath. He looked up at her, but seemed to look through her. “No, I don’t know him. I don’t know him at all. It’s…I’ve heard things, that’s all.”

“Well, you can’t always go by what you hear.” She grabbed his hand back. “I don’t know anything about his personal life, but I do know that he’s done a lot of good things for Gotham.”

“Okay,” Dick said, and squeezed her hand.

At that moment their food arrived, and, thankfully, no subjects came up to disrupt their date the rest of the evening. But Barbara couldn’t help but wonder about the mystery that was Dick Grayson. She knew that she was falling hard for him, and that scared her more than Batman did.

~~~~~

Dick opened his front door, undoing his tie as he made his way through to his bedroom. By the time he got there, he’d removed said tie, throwing it on top of the stack of boxes in the corner of the room. He unbuttoned his shirt, toeing off his shoes at the same time.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He made a face and wondered which would be easier, to dig something out from one of the boxes or from out of the laundry hamper. He hadn’t unpacked most of his things. They were either in his trailer, which he’d garaged, or in the boxes that decorated his apartment.

He threw a jaundiced look at the boxes, then entered the bathroom and opened the linen closet. Pawing through the clothes, he found a pair of relatively clean sweat pants. He really did need to do some laundry. He undressed, throwing everything into the hamper and then pulled on the sweats.

Barefoot, Dick approached his bedroom window and threw it open. With practiced ease, he lowered himself down the three feet onto the ledge that circumnavigated the building. It was about two feet wide, but that was more than enough room for him. He sat down, pulling his feet up to nestle against his buttocks, then wrapped his arms around his legs and settled his chin on his knee.

His date with Barbara had not gone well. Though they had gotten past their argument over Bruce, it had left a pall that he hadn’t been able to see his way through. He’d pretended that everything was fine, but he knew from the look of concern on her face that she wasn’t buying it for a second. But what could he say?

Maybe it was a mistake to continue seeing her. He still thought about Bruce, a lot, and drawing her into his mess wasn’t fair. He wasn’t blind to the fact that she cared for him, and that she wanted more. When he’d walked her to her door, she’d invited him in. That hadn’t happened before. He’d declined, using the excuse that he had to work the next day. True enough, but his shift didn’t start until the afternoon, and she knew it. With a look of disappointment, she’d said goodnight and softly closed the door. He’d felt like a real heel.

Yet it hadn’t stopped him from walking away, because the reason he hadn’t unpacked was that he still believed that Bruce would change his mind. Even though it had been over a month, and he hadn’t heard a word from the man. He lifted his head and looked out into the night sky. Maybe he should go back home. It would be so easy to pack what little there was to pack and return to the circus. Yet even as he thought it, he knew he couldn’t do it. Not now, because, stupid as it was, he still held out hope that Bruce would take him back.

~~~~~

“Well, what do you know? We managed to collar our own suspects,” Steve said as he snapped the handcuffs on.

Dick had to admit, it did feel good. He opened the back door of their cruiser and lowered one of the two suspects in. They had tried jimmying open the metal door that fronted the jewelry store. When that proved impossible, they’d gone through the alley to the back door, which is where Steve and Dick had found them. Didn’t these guys know about silent alarms?

Steve brought the second man around and put him in the backseat with his cohort. He closed the door, and then went around to the passenger side of the car. “Would you mind driving? I’m beat.”

Dick agreed with a nod, knowing exactly what, or make that who, was making his partner so tired. He opened the car door and was about to sit down when a dark shape stepped out of the shadows.

“Oh, great.” Steve gave him a disgusted look. “Just don’t take all night, okay? I’d like to get off on time.”

“I know. I’ll make it quick.” Dick closed the door and walked over to where Batman was standing. “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Are you? And why is that?”

Dick had to bite back the words that had instantly entered his mind. “I…I enjoyed our last conversation. I’d been hoping that we’d have another.”

Batman nodded toward the car. “You seem to be getting quite good at your job. You may end up making me superfluous.”

“I guess I’ll have to hold back, then, because I’d never want to put you out of a job. When would I ever see you if that happened?”

“Most people would prefer to not see me.”

Dick licked his lips. “I like seeing you, talking to you.” He tentatively reached out and touched Batman’s arm. “For some strange reason, I feel a connection to you.”

Batman stared at him for a moment and then stepped back, putting more space between them. “That could be dangerous.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should.”

“I’ll be careful.” Dick smiled. “So, I’ll see you around?”

“Perhaps.”

Dick couldn't help but think that he’d see him again, even as Batman disappears back into the gloom. Whatever it is he feels for the man, he had the impression that Batman felt it, too.

He practically sauntered back to the patrol car. He opened the door and slid in.

Steve eyed him. “He sure seems to have taken an interest in you.”

Dick started the car, turned it around and headed toward the station. “He does, doesn’t he?”

“Any idea why?”

He shrugged and smiled at his partner. “Not a clue.”

~~~~~

Bruce drummed his fingers on the table, the book in his lap forgotten. If asked, he wouldn’t be able to tell you what it was he had been reading. Like everything else, its subject had been subsumed by his interest in Dick. Interest? Bruce snorted in disgust. Obsession, more like. The man was all he seemed to be able to think about, no matter how hard he tried not to.

With an angry jerk, he closed his hand into a fist, stopping its incessant rapping. He let his head rest against the back of the chair, and closed his eyes, replaying yet again their last meeting. He could still feel Dick’s fingers as they touched his arm. It had almost undone him.

He had promised himself that he would stop following Dick, but he hadn’t been able to do that, either. Every night that Dick was on patrol, Bruce had found a way to be in the area, at least part of the time. The rest of the time he gritted his teeth and tried not to think about all the things that could go wrong. Or about the time that things had almost gone wrong.

A few seconds, that’s all the difference between being there in time, and getting there to find Dick either hurt or dead. It had been sheer luck that he had been there in time to stop that thug from shooting Dick, but would he be the next time?

Bruce heard the front doorbell, and then Alfred’s distinctive tread as he made his way to the door.

“Who was that?” he called out as Alfred started passed the library door.

Alfred entered the room. A cellophane-draped suit hung from one arm. “I had sent your favorite tuxedo in to be cleaned for the Charity Ball. They just delivered it.”

“I could have worn something else.”

“Oh, no, Master Bruce. There’s a reason why it’s your favorite. It also happens to be the one you look the best in. I couldn’t imagine you wearing anything else.”

Bruce tossed the book aside and stood up. He took the suit from Alfred. “I think I can manage to get this to my room on my own, but do I really have to go?” he added, almost kidding.

“I’m surprised to hear you say that. You usually enjoy these events.”

“And I imagine I will this one, too.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t seem to be able to get all that excited about it.”

“Perhaps it’s the matter of your date,” Alfred responded, as he brushed an imaginary piece of lint from Bruce’s jacket.

Bruce eyed him suspiciously. “What’s wrong with my date?”

“Nothing, sir, nothing at all. She’s a delightfully lovely woman. I’m sure you’ll have a splendid time.”

“She’s just not Dick.”

“You said it, Master Bruce, not I.”

“No, but I could hear you thinking it, loud and clear.” He smoothed down the suit draped over his arm. “Listen, Alfred, we both know that I couldn’t keep seeing Dick. It would be dangerous for me, and dangerous for him.”

Alfred sighed. “I am well aware of that fact. It’s just a shame, that’s all.”

“Yeah.” Bruce turned to go. “I’m going to take this to my room, and then I think I’ll go out.”

“I can take it up for you.”

“No.” Bruce waved him off. “I can do it myself. I’ll see you later, Alfred.”

Hanging the suit in his room, Bruce hurried back downstairs and out to the garage. Settling in his favorite car, he drove toward the city. The sun was starting to set, and its light made Bruce squint, even with sunglasses. Annoyed, he decided to change direction and turned onto the next side road. It wasn’t much of a road, little more than a rutted path that weeds were quickly taking over.

He’d been basically on autopilot, so the large, circular bare space came as an unpleasant surprise. He knew where he was. He brought the vehicle to a stop and turned off the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got down from the car.

Most of the area nature was well on its way to taking back, but it was obvious where the big top had sat. He walked over, remembering that night. He had still been dating Therese Endicott. She had managed to get him here, and then it could have been as if she didn’t exist.

He looked up into the empty air. In his imagination, Dick still flew there. The knot in his gut tightened. The pain of missing Dick never left him, but at this moment it inundated him. He squeezed his eyes closed and held on.

Some time later, he found himself where Dick’s trailer had sat. He knew it immediately. It had been near the perimeter, and a large maple had shaded the small trailer. Bruce approached the tree. Pressing his back against its rough surface, he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He brought his knees up and locked his hands around his legs.

He didn’t think about anything in particular. Being here, the feelings invoked by his memories of the place, was enough. Unwilling to see Dick, this was the next best thing. He stayed for over an hour. And then he stood up, dusted off his pants, and walked back to his car.

~~~~~

Barbara hadn’t seen the hall since it had been decorated; she had wanted it to be a surprise, just part of what she hoped would be a perfect night. So far, she hadn’t been disappointed. Floral arrangements sat in the center of every table, swags of ribbon festooned the walls, and the serving tables groaned with culinary delights.

Dick’s hand in hers, she led him on through the crush of the crowd, scanning the room for her father. She’d promised him the first dance, and she could hear the chamber orchestra in the far corner already tuning their instruments.

“Hey, hold on, Barb.” Dick pulled them to a stop. “I thought you said our table was in that direction.” He motioned behind them.

“It is.” Barbara continued to search the room, her attention only half on the man with her. “I’m looking for my dad.”

Dick looked around the room, his added height giving him a distinct advantage. “I think he’s over there.” He pointed to the front of the room. “At least, I think it’s him. I can only see the top of his head.”

“That sounds right,” Barbara responded as she tugged Dick in that direction. “His table is toward the front.”

They jostled their way through the crowd, apologizing more than once as they made their way forward. Finally, the room opened up, and she saw her father just feet away. She started forward, only to be brought up short when Dick held his ground.

“What’s the matter?” She turned to look at him. He’d gone white, and his eyes were glazed over. “Dick? Dick!”

He gave a sharp shake of his head and seemed to come to his senses. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“What do you mean, it’s nothing? You look as if you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“I, uh, a solution to a case I’m on just popped into my head.”

She smiled at him, somewhat diffidently. “I should have known. Come on,” she tugged at his hand. “I want to show you off.”

He seemed to give in, but she could tell that his mood had changed. She wondered what could have brought that on. But then she was at her father’s side, and she pushed aside any misgivings Dick’s mood had created.

“Dad!” She sidled under his arm, her own circling his waist. “I should have known you’d be  
busy twisting arms.”

“If he is Miss Gordon, he’s doing it with a very light touch.”

She looked up into the dark blue eyes of Bruce Wayne. “Oh, I doubt that. There’s nothing dearer to his heart than raising money for the police department.”

“He’ll have to press the hands of some politicians to do that. I, unfortunately, am not in a position to…” He faltered, his attention diverted by something behind her.

She turned, and then pulled Dick up to her side. “I’m sorry, I should have made an introduction. Bruce, this is Dick Grayson. He’s one of dad’s new officers. Dick, Bruce Wayne.”

Dick slowly put out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne.”

Barbara looked at him in alarm. His voice was completely devoid of emotion. And he held the handshake for only a second, pulling his hand away and stepping back. She turned to look at Bruce. He didn’t look much better. In fact, both men looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Grayson.”

“Dick’s one of those up and coming officers I’ve been telling you about, Bruce,” Gordon said. “He and his partner are in the running for a promotion to the drug squad.”

Barbara could have sworn that Bruce glared at Dick at the news. But that was silly, wasn’t it? What did Bruce have to be upset with Dick about?”

“Congratulations, Mr. Grayson,” Bruce replied.

It looked as if Bruce was going to say more, but then the orchestra finished tuning up and began a sedate waltz.

“That’s our cue, Dad,” Barbara said. “It’s the only reason he agrees to a dance. He can just manage something this lively.”

“Pardon me a moment, Bruce?” Gordon asked, while leading Barbara onto the dance floor and away from the two men.

Barbara tried watching Bruce and Dick over her dad’s shoulder, but could only catch glimpses of them as her father twirled her around the dance floor. The first couple of times, it looked as if they were speaking to each other, but after that, both men stood stonily looking at anyone but each other.

“You having a good time, Freckles?”

Her father’s use of her childhood nickname brought her up short. “You haven’t called me that in years.”

“Well, I figured I needed to do something to get your attention. You needn’t worry, Barbara, Dick isn’t going anywhere.”

“It’s not that.” She tried giving her father her complete attention. “Don’t say anything, but Dick isn’t overly fond of Bruce.”

“I didn’t know that the two men knew each other.”

“They don’t, other than by reputation.”

Gordon nodded. “Okay, I understand. Bruce does have a reputation for being something of a playboy.”

“But he’s not, and I’ve tried telling Dick that, but it’s as if his mind is made up.”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll manage until we get back.”

Barbara certainly hoped so, but she was relieved when the music stopped and her father escorted back to her date.

Bruce looked as relieved as she felt, and he spoke to Gordon the minute they were close enough to be heard. “I really should be making the rounds. I’ll talk to you later, James.” He nodded at Barbara. “Barbara, Mr. Grayson.” And with that, he was gone.

Barbara stared after him. “That was odd.”

Gordon shrugged. “That’s Bruce for you.” He leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss. “But I should probably follow his example. I’ll see you two later.”

Barbara watched her father walk away and then turned to confront Dick. “What’s wrong with you? Every time I looked over here, the two of you were standing like a couple of statues.”

Dick looked everywhere but at her. “Nothing. I told you I didn’t like the guy.”

“Oh, Dick.” She stalked past him, pushing her way through the crowd, reversing their route into the room.

Dick sighed, and then hurried after her. “Barbara, wait.” He dove into the crowd and finally caught up with her near the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around. “Look, I’m sorry for whatever it is I did.”

“Whatever you did?” she hissed. “You know exactly what you did. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t like the guy, but could you have at least acted civilly? Would that have been so hard?”

Dick looked down, and Barbara thought he wasn’t going to answer. She tried to pull her arm away, but felt his grip tighten. He lifted his head.

“No, don’t go. I’m sorry, I really am.”

She let out a frustrated sigh. “You make me so mad sometimes.”

“I know, but it’s not on purpose.” His hand slid down to take hers. “Let’s not let this ruin the evening, all right? And I promise, no matter who you introduce me to, I’ll be on my best behavior.”

He ended with a smile, which totally undid her. How could she stay mad at him, when just his smile could turn her knees to jelly. “You promise?”

“Yeah.” He let her hand go, only to wrap his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, let’s go find our table.”

She finally returned his smile and let him lead her away. It was a silly thing to stay mad at him over, wasn’t it? Who cared if he liked Bruce Wayne or not?

But it stayed with her, so, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to generate the same excitement she’d felt before. By the time he took her home, she was ready to call the whole thing off. Their relationship seemed to be going nowhere.

The drive was made mostly in silence. So she was somewhat surprised when he pulled into a parking space near the front of her apartment building and turned off the car.

“Do you mind if I go up? I think we need to talk.”

Barbara hesitated. Did they really need to drag this out?

“Please.”

She looked at him, still torn. But once again her attraction to him overruled any other thoughts and she finally nodded in agreement.

Once in her apartment, she removed her coat and started toward the kitchen. “I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

“Sure, that sounds good.” Dick threw his coat onto the chair and sat down on the couch.

Barbara took her time, slowly filling the coffee maker with water and spooning out the grounds. This wasn’t a conversation she was looking forward to. She started the pot brewing and returned to the living room, taking a seat beside him. “Okay, so talk.”

Dick took her hand. “I know that I’ve been…difficult. But there’s something I’ve never told you. When I first met you, I was just coming off of a break-up.” He grimaced. “A bad one. To say I was a mess would be putting it mildly.”

“Oh, Dick.” Barbara turned her hand to clasp his. “I wish you’d told me sooner. I’ve been so baffled by your behavior. Sometimes it seemed liked you enjoyed being with me, but at other times, like tonight, it’s as if I don’t matter at all.”

“I know. I acted like a real ass tonight. I just hope you can forgive me and put this behind us, because I think I’m finally ready to let the past go. To…to think about the future.”

“And how do I fit into this future?”

“How do you want to fit into it?”

She released his hand and drew him into her arms. At times like these the few years difference in their ages were more apparent to her. And maybe that should have sent off warning bells, but all she could think about was that he could finally, _finally_ be opening up to her. When he brought his mouth down onto hers, she surged into his embrace.

His kisses had always been tender, but she wanted more than that. She deepened the kiss, while at the same time leaning back onto the couch and pulling him down with her. It wasn’t long before they were lying down, and Dick’s hand was on her breast.

Barbara moaned, all thoughts of earlier in the evening gone. She brought her hand down between their bodies and cupped his groin, his cock hard in her hand. She lightly squeezed, and felt a shudder pass through his body. He wanted this. He wanted her. When his hand moved up her leg, pushing her dress up around her waist, she didn’t resist. Her hips lifted up and he pulled her panties off. He knelt between her now wide-spread legs. He unzipped his pants, and pushed his trousers and underwear down in one swift move.

Barbara’s hand was shaking as she guided him into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and brought her own up as he filled her, over and over again. Then her orgasm washed over her, and she cried out her release.

Several long minutes later, he moaned and came inside her. After another few minutes, he pulled out and lay down at her side.

“The bed would be more comfortable,” she whispered into his ear.

He didn’t say anything, only stood and helped her up. They didn’t bother straightening their clothes but headed for the bedroom. She motioned to him to continue on as she detoured to the kitchen to turn off the coffee pot. What a waste, she thought, as she poured the coffee down the drain. She turned off the light and made her way into the bedroom. He had already undressed and was lying on the bed, covered only with a sheet. She quickly removed her clothes and joined him. He took her into his arms so that her head nestled on his chest. Sleep took her almost immediately.

She woke up sometime later. She was on her side, facing him, but no longer being held. He had an arm tucked up behind his head. He was wide awake.

She watched him for several minutes, waiting for him to fall asleep. His eyes never closed. Finding it hard to keep her own eyes open, she stopped resisting sleep. She didn’t want to think about what might be keeping him awake. She didn’t want to think about what he might have been saying as they made love. No, she thought, not that. As much as she might wish otherwise, his emotions didn’t run that deep. Not for her. Not yet. But he was in her bed, and she would do whatever she could to keep him there.

~~~~~

It had been a happy accident. The subdued light coming out of the abandoned warehouse, a van with blacked-out windows parked outside, made Dick and Steve think that they had finally found the theft ring they’d been hunting for over a week. Creeping up to the door, they could hear joking and laughter coming from inside.

With a silent signal, they burst in together, only to discover that they had stumbled on what looked to be a small-time drug operation. Six men were sitting around a table, and had been casually breaking up a dozen or so kilos of marijuana and packaging it into plastic baggies.

“Okay, everyone on the floor, on your stomach, and hands behind your head,” Steve ordered, using his drawn weapon to point the men over to the open area on their left. Dick stood next to him, his gun trained on the men.

Hesitantly at first, the men stood and grudgingly made their way over to the area. One after the other knelt down, and then lowered themselves into a prone position. Their fingers laced behind their heads, they held still as Dick clicked handcuffs on them.

“It’s lucky we were looking for a group of men, or we wouldn’t have had enough of these,” Dick noted as he stood. He put in a call on his shoulder mic for back-up and then returned to stand next to Steve.

“How long?”

Dick shrugged. “Could be up to fifteen minutes. Apparently, things are really hopping.”

Steve grinned. “So, where’s Batman when you need him?”

“Very funny. I think you’re getting way too–what was that?” Dick moved over to the door and peered out. “We’ve got company.”

“Back-up?”

Dick gave Steve a sour look. “Do I look like I’m happy to see them? It’s a couple of cars, with three, no, make that four guys in each.”

“We’re going to need more handcuffs, huh?”

“It’s probably our boss and some of his men,” one of the men on the floor stated.

“Your boss?” Dick walked over to the man. “Boss of what?”

The man twisted his head around and grinned up at Dick. “Just the biggest drug operation in the city, that’s all.”

“Dick, you need to get over here,” Steve warned. He had moved to the door and was trying to get it to close.

Dick placed his hands beneath Steve’s and pulled, but the door wouldn’t budge. They glanced at each other as the car doors were opened and closed. “We need to find cover. Now.”

“Hey, Boss, we’ve got company in here!”

Steve ran over and, taking out a handkerchief, stuffed it in the man’s mouth.

“You got five more of those?” Dick asked, as the other men started calling out.

“Come on!” Dick grabbed Steve’s arm and propelled him toward the other side of the building. Looking back, he shot out the only light. “That should buy us some time.”

They ran across the room, the sound of their pounding feet drowned out by the ruckus behind them. They reached a small room built in the middle of the warehouse, and Dick slid to a stop. The room was small but must have been about ten feet high. He looked up into the darkness. “I think there’s a catwalk up there.”

“Fat lot of good that does us,” Steve hissed.

“Stand next to the wall, and lace your hands together.” Dick positioned his partner, and then moved about twenty feet away.

“What are you doing? We don’t have time for this!”

“Brace yourself.” Dick took off his shoes and then took a running start. Using Steve’s hands as leverage, he leapt up and onto the top of the small room. He lay down and stretched his hand out. “Come on, jump.”

Steve stepped back and leaped toward the proffered hand. Their fingers intertwined, and then Dick was pulling Steve up. They stood, and quickly started up the metal stairs that disappeared up toward the ceiling.

“There’s no way out of here, so you might as well come out!”

“Like hell,” Steve whispered.

Almost to the ceiling, the stairs ended at a platform surrounded by a metal railing. The railing had three rungs and stood about four feet high. At the end was an opening where the stairs should have continued. Dick felt around the edges. The metal had been cut. Someone wanted to make sure the rooftop hatch couldn’t be of use.

“The hatch has to be around here somewhere.” Dick studied the ceiling. “Right there.” He pointed to a line of light above them. Lucky there was a moon out tonight.

“Are you kidding? That’s got to be a good ten feet up.”

“Not from the railing,” Dick said, as he tested its sturdiest. “If I stand on this, I can probably reach its handle.”

“And it you can’t, it’s a hell of a long way down. Just wait. Back-up should be here soon.”

“And if not?”

Steve looked down. “Maybe we could hold them off.”

“Are you crazy? There are fourteen of them and only two of us. We don’t have that many bullets.”

“Yeah, but six of them are handcuffed.”

“Oh,” Dick responded, somewhat sarcastically, “and wouldn’t you figure, people like that don’t make a habit of carrying bolt cutters?” He climbed up and balanced on the top railing. “I’m going.” He swung his arms twice, and leaped.

His only fear had been that the handle wouldn’t be able to hold his weight, but it turned out to be welded on. Placing his feet against the ceiling that rimmed the opening, he slowly pushed. Silently, the trapdoor slid to the side. He flipped his body through the opening, and once again put his hand out for his partner.

“You’re going to have to stand on the railing, so take your shoes off.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” Steve looked down, and then back up at Dick. “You go ahead. I’ll wait here.”

“Like hell you will. They’re going to figure out where we went any minute now. Now, get your butt up on that railing. I can probably reach you if you stand on the second rung from the top.”

Steve reluctantly removed his shoes. His hands visibly shaking, he climbed up on the railing and frantically grabbed for Dick’s hand.

“Okay, you’re going to have to help me a bit. When I say to, put one foot on the top railing and push off toward me.” Dick tightened his hold on Steve’s hand. “Okay, push.”

Steve did, and, at the same time, Dick pulled with all his strength. He tumbled back onto the roof, his partner right behind him. They scrambled to their feet, and Dick stayed back only long enough to close the trapdoor, and then they were running to the edge of the building.

They scurried from one side to the next until they found the fire escape. They took it at a run, their feet pounding down the steps. They hit the pavement and made a beeline for their squad car.

“Give me the keys.” Dick held out his hand. “I’ve got an idea.”

Steve tossed them over and slid into the passenger seat.

Dick got in and started the car. He quickly threw it into gear and backed up a few feet, then he was aiming it at the warehouse door. When he got within a couple of feet, he hit the brake. The car hit the door with a jolt, slamming it shut. He edged forward until the car’s bumper was braced against the door.

“I don’t think they’ll be getting out of there anytime soon.”

“And I just got the word,” Steve said as he clipped the handset back into its cradle. “Back-up should be here in about five minutes.”

Good as their word, several police cars came screaming up within minutes. After that, it was all anticlimactic. When the door was opened, at least twenty guns were aimed at the entrance as fourteen somewhat baffled suspects came out, their hands above their heads. Handcuffed, they were led into the two waiting paddy wagons and driven off.

By the time they got back to the station, it was pushing 3am. Dick got them both a cup of coffee and a couple of the stale donuts someone must have brought in that morning. Sitting down, he stared down at the form on his desk.

“I don’t know if I can keep my eyes open long enough to write the report.”

Steve looked up from his own endeavor. His head was propped up on his hand, his eyes only half open. “Yeah, but I’d rather stay up and get it over with tonight, then have to come back to finish it tomorrow. Beth will have a fit if I cancel out on another date.”

“What? Trouble in paradise?”

Steve grimaced. “I don’t know if I’d go that far. Anyway,” he waved Dick off, “I’m not all that sure I want to keep seeing her.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dick’s attention had been on trying to write his report, but this was actual news. He looked up. “What’s the problem?”

“What’s usually the problem? She’s starting to talk about ‘taking it to the next level.’”

“And you don’t like her enough for that?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. But I’d like to figure that out in my own good time. Hell, we’ve only been going out for a couple of months.”

About as long as he and Barbara had been seeing each other, Dick thought. He frowned. He liked Barbara. He really did. But even after all this time, he didn’t feel for her anything like what he had felt for Bruce.

“I feel like I have to jump through hoops every time we go out. Speaking of jumping through hoops, where the hell did you learn to leap around like you did at the warehouse? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone do what you did.”

“You hadn’t heard? I was brought up in a circus, part of a trapeze act.”

“No kidding? You must have been damn good at it. Man, I thought for sure you were toast when you jumped for that handle.”

“It wasn’t much different from what I’d done for most of my life.”

“Well, don’t get out of practice. You never know when it might come in handy again to save our lives.”

Dick pondered that as he finished his report. He hadn’t given it any thought at the time. It had been instinctual, his mind and body working in tandem, just as they had always done. But a regular part of police work? He doubted it.

They finished their reports almost at the same time. Gathering their things, Dick readied to leave, looking forward to two days off.

“Hey,” Steve said as they walked down the hall toward the front doors of the station. “Maybe they’ll give us an accommodation.”

Surprisingly, they actually did.

~~~~~

“Did you like the movie?” Barbara asked.

They had just left the theatre and were following the crowd, slowly making their way back to Dick’s car.

“It was good. Sort of unlikely, though, don’t you think?”

She laughed. “It was a romantic comedy. They’re all that way.”

“Whatever you say.”

They finally got to the car, and Dick unlocked the passenger side door to let her in. He ran around to the other side and slid in behind the wheel. “You hungry?” he asked, as he started the car. “There’s a great Thai restaurant, not five minutes from here.”

She made a face. “After all that popcorn, I’m stuffed. Would you mind terribly if we just went to my apartment? I think I have some apple pie left from when my dad came by.”

“Okay,” he responded, though Barbara thought that maybe it wouldn’t be his first choice. But she planned on making it up to him.

There was only small talk until they reached her apartment, about half an hour later. She sent him to the kitchen, while she went into the bedroom and undid the covers on her bed. She opened her closet, kicking off her shoes and removing her blouse and pants. She grabbed her robe from its hook, tying it off as she made her way into the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to get comfortable.”

He smiled. “Sure. You look good.”

She smiled back and then began gathering everything: pie, plates, forks. Thinking about it, she opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream, too. She cut him a large piece of pie and dolloped a large spoonful of ice cream on top. Serving herself, she sat down.

Again, they kept things light. Barbara wasn’t sure whose fault that was, Dick’s, just because he tended to do that, or her own, because she feared the conversation she wanted to have.

After scraping the last of the pie from his plate, he sat back and rubbed his abdomen. “That hit the spot.”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” She filled her fork and brought it to her mouth. “It always reminds me of being a kid. It was my favorite reward for doing extra chores.”

He laughed. “You were rewarded for doing chores? My mom figured my regular meals were reward enough.”

That was the opening she had been hoping for. “It must have been different, growing up the way you did.”

“I suppose. But it wasn’t different for me. It was all I knew.”

“Is that the way you want your children brought up? In the circus?”

“I don’t know.” He thought for a moment. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure I want kids.”

“Why not?” she asked, rather more forcefully than she had planned.

Dick’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I don’t know. I’m not saying I never will, but not right now.”

“Not even if you found the right person?”   
“Barb–“

“No,” she put out her hand. “I’m not saying me, in particular. But you sound so sure that you don’t want any now.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m just not ready for any of that right now. Not an engagement, or marriage, or kids. None of that.”

She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table. “Because of this woman who jilted you?”

“What woman?”

“You know, the one who broke your heart,” she responded sarcastically. She tried not to get angry. “You certainly remember her when it suits you.”

“That’s not fair. It’s something I’m trying to forget about.”

“And that’s fine, Dick. But what about us? Where do we stand?” She shook her head in exasperation. “It’s been over two months. I would think that you’d know how you felt about me by now. I’m not asking for a ring. But I’d like some sort of commitment on your part, even if all you can tell me is that you’re not seeing anyone else.”

He looked at her, obviously dismayed. “I’m surprised you thought that you needed to ask me that.” He rubbed his forehead. “Listen, I know I’m probably not the best boyfriend in the world, but I am trying.”

She looked away. “Yeah, but I sometimes wonder how much.”

He didn’t say anything for a long time. Finally, he stood and walked into the living room. She followed him and found him putting on his jacket.

“You’re leaving?”

“I think it’s best, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t. But you always do this. Whenever I try to have a conversation about us, you either change the subject or leave.” She took a deep breath. “Come on, I really want you to stay.”

He approached her and took her into his arms. “I know, but we both need to cool down.” He kissed her on the forehead, and then he was out the door.

She walked slowly over to the door and locked it. Going from room to room, turning off the lights, she found her way to her bed by moonlight. She had set it up that way, hoping that a romantic setting would push him into making some sort of decision. Make him see how much she cared for him, how good they were together.

She untied her robe and took it off. She wore nothing underneath. Tossing it on the bed, she picked up the short nightgown lying on the vanity bench and pulled it on. The bed wasn’t inviting, but she was so tired. Sliding under the covers, she pulled them up almost over her head. She felt like hiding. She’d made such a mess of things.

Would Dick be back? He implied that he would, but would he? Barbara watched the moon slide across the sky in imperceptible increments. She was still awake when it finally set.

~~~~~

It felt good to be in his own bed. He’d left the window open, the night having turned out to be unseasonably balmy. It was looking to be a mild winter. The room was dark, except for the light that played in and out of the billowing curtains. Dick turned onto his back and stretched, at the same time using his feet to push the sheet to the bottom of the bed. The breeze felt good on his naked body.

His eyes were slowly drooping, sleep almost upon him, when he was startled awake by movement at the window. A figure in black pushed aside the curtains and stepped into the room. Dick didn’t need any light to know who it was.

Neither spoke as Batman approached the bed. He stood there, silently, and then began to remove his costume. Boots, belt, gloves, the man’s body slowly uncovered as he slipped off his costume. Eventually, only his head remained hooded, his cape and cowl still in place.

He looked just the way Dick had always envisioned. A large and muscular chest that narrowed down to slim hips and a flat belly. A line of black hair arrowed down to his groin, and from between powerful thighs, his engorged cock stood out in invitation.

Dick sat up as Batman knelt on the bed. He crawled forward to straddle Dick’s legs. His cock bobbed in front of Dick’s face, and without a second thought, Dick took it into his mouth and started sucking.

The cock filled Dick’s mouth, and he almost gagged. But he was far from caring. He wanted more of it, so he placed his hands on Batman’s ass and pulled him closer. Sucking harder, he took the thick organ in as far as it would go. The taste and smell of it overwhelmed him. He pulled his head back until only the head of the man’s cock was in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around, he relished the bitter saltiness of the come leaking from its tip. About to suck it back in, he felt bereft when Batman pulled away.

Dick could see little of Batman’s eyes, yet he knew the look. Without hesitation, he turned onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips, lifting his ass into the air.

He was literally shaking when a large hand settled on his back as if to calm him. When that hand was joined by its partner and fingers opened him up, he shoved back, impatient. He wanted the cock that he’d sucked inside of him. When his wish was finally fulfilled, when Batman’s organ pushed in, splitting him in two, fucking him hard, he wailed out his delight.

Dick reached out and grabbed hold of the headboard, the leverage enabling him to push back. His body was buffeted back and forth as Batman’s cock went deeper, the thrusts coming faster. Dick looked back. He wanted to see what it was he was only feeling, see Batman drive into him, see the large hands that held his ass in place.

A thought crossed his mind. Batman’s body was amazingly similar to Bruce’s. The muscular contours were the same, the odd pattern of scars that crossed his body were the same, even the way he was fucking Dick was exactly the way Bruce had done so many times.

And thinking that thought, thinking that it could be Bruce fucking him, broke his heart, and brought him to a shattering, all-encompassing climax. He cried out, his come splattering on the sheet below him. And then he woke up.

He lay on his side gasping for air; he felt like crying. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it against his chest. He closed his eyes and held on, drowning in his pain and sorrow. It was no riddle as to why he had superimposed Bruce’s body onto Batman. He was strongly attracted to Batman; and, going by what had happened so far, he was pretty sure that the man felt the same way. But he loved Bruce.

He didn’t want to. It had been over two months since he had been so brutally sent away, and he had heard no words to make him think that Bruce had changed his mind. Their chance meeting at the Ball had pretty much confirmed that. Bruce had barely said ten words to him. Had barely looked at him. But Dick didn’t seem to be able to help himself. He wanted Bruce back.

When he felt that he was in control, Dick shakily sat up. He angrily pulled off the sheets, his shameful lack of control glaringly evident, and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper. He didn’t bother replacing them with clean ones. He went into the bathroom, gave himself a perfunctory cleaning, and then returned to his bed. He wrapped himself in his bedspread and crawled onto the bare mattress.

Maybe the emotional storm had done some good, because he had barely settled before he was asleep.

~~~~~

“This is kind of exciting, isn’t it?” Steve asked.

They both leaned against the hood of their car, watching the wrap-up of the biggest drug bust of the year. It was late at night, but the darkness had been beaten back by the glare of several spotlights. The dozen or so unmarked cop cars which surrounded them formed a barrier of sorts between them and the action.

“Yeah, but it would have been even more exciting if they had let us play a part. I’m grateful that they gave us this, but I was hoping for more.”

“Dick, buddy, they might be grateful that our bust led them here, but there’s no way the drug squad was about to share the glory.”

Dick had to admit that Steve was right. From what he’d seen, the drug squad was a world unto itself. They thought they were way above the rest of them, and if lowly patrol cops like him and Steve happened to do them a favor, they took it as their due. Dick hadn’t taken Gordon’s hint that the squad could be in their future with much enthusiasm. Steve, on the other hand, had seemed interested.

His attention was pulled back to the scene when two paddy wagons pulled up. Plainclothes officers exited the building at the same time, each leading a handcuffed suspect in front of them. Dick fought back a yawn. He hoped that this meant that they were finally wrapping everything up. He rarely did well on only three hours sleep, which was about all he could hope for this night.

“I’m going to see if there’s anything I can do,” Steve remarked as he started forward. He was already to the wagons before Dick could say anything. He watched the interaction between his partner and the driver. Words were exchanged, coupled with some emphatic gestures from Steve. Another officer came up and joined the conversation, and after a minute Steve walked back.

“They said we could go home.” Steve cast a dirty look their way. “They didn’t come right out and say it, but we seem to be in the way.”

“That’s fine with me,” Dick said as he stood. “But I’d feel better if I let Commissioner Gordon know. It was his idea for us to tag along.”

“I’ll wait in the car if you don’t mind.” Steve settled in on the passenger’s side and closed his eyes. “Take your time.”

Dick grinned and walked over where he knew the Commissioner was. The man didn’t always make an appearance at drug busts, but this one had been deemed extra important. Dick couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of pride in having something to do with it.

The Commissioner was busy with the other officers, and Dick’s presence barely registered. Gordon finally looked over and motioned Dick forward. Dick told Gordon that he and Steve had been invited to leave, and was dismissed with a nod. Even Gordon didn’t have the time for them.

The paddy wagons had been moved forward, so Dick had to take the long way around. Circling to the right, he walked the path created by the cars and the buildings. Crossing the opening of a darkened alleyway, he glanced over out of habit and came to an abrupt halt. It wasn’t empty.

He had almost talked himself into continuing on his way, when there was a slight motion from the man standing there. Dick hesitated, but then slowly walked into the alley’s gloom. He picked his way through the debris as if his care could put off this meeting indefinitely. But eventually, he found himself standing in front of Batman.

“I didn’t think to see you here.”

Dick fought off the niggle of disappointment that Batman wasn’t there for him. “Do you want me to go get the Commissioner?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I noticed the activity and came to investigate. The police seem to have things well in hand.”

Dick took a step back. “I shouldn’t keep you, then. You probably have lots to do.”

Batman closed the space between them. “Nothing that can’t wait. I should congratulate you.”

“For what? We’re just here to observe.”

“But wasn’t it your actions that made this possible?”

“I suppose. Mine and my partner’s.” Dick looked away for a moment, uncomfortable in the man’s presence. He couldn’t help but think of his dream. “I should go.”

“Are you angry with me?”

“No. No, why would you ask that?”

“Because you seem…upset.” He placed his gloved hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I…” God, he could hardly talk straight, think straight, not with this man standing so close, touching him. Yet when he did finally speak, he would have done anything to call the words back. “I had a dream about you.”

“A bad dream?”

“Not, not bad,” Dick stuttered. “But not a dream I should be having about you.”

“We can’t control what we dream.” Batman’s hand slid down to Dick’s bicep and gently squeezed. “You’re being too hard on yourself.”

Dick would never know where he got the courage to do what he did next. Maybe it was the dream or the man’s closeness, his hand on Dick’s arm. Or maybe it was just because he wanted it so badly. He stepped closer and brought his hand up to cradle the back of Batman’s head. Then he leaned forward and kissed the man.

The groan from Batman’s throat surprised him, but he didn’t have time to waste thinking about it, not with Batman’s arms suddenly around Dick’s waist, pulling their bodies close. Not with Batman’s tongue doing crazy things in Dick’s mouth. Dick brought his other arm up to pull them even closer. Then they were kissing, Batman’s tongue deep in Dick’s mouth, caressing him inside, then pulling back to suck on Dick’s tongue, exactly the way that Bruce had, even tasting–. Dick’s head shot back. “Bruce?” he whispered, torn between disbelief and wonder.

Batman pushed him away, and without a word was gone.

Dick wiped his mouth with a shaking hand. Bruce. Bruce was Batman. He could hardly believe it. But it all made perfect sense now, the reason why Bruce had sent him away, and his and Batman’s mutual attractions. Unconsciously, he must have caught the comparisons between Bruce and Batman.

He laughed nervously, not knowing whether to be happy or furious. He went with happy and laughed again, this time joyously. Then, tamping down his emotions, he walked on unsteady legs back to the car.

~~~~~

The Batmobile had barely come to a stop when Batman leaped out of the car, stripping off his gear as he stomped through the cave.

“Stupid, stupid,” he shouted to himself, throwing his gloves on the floor. “How could you have been so stupid?”

Bruce had tried to stay away. He really had. But Dick’s draw had been too strong, and now he’d really made a mess of things. He pushed back his cowl and leaned over, his hands planted on his thighs. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

“Bad night, Master Bruce?”

Bruce bolted upright at Alfred’s appearance. “I’ve had better. Why do you ask?”

“Because you look rather distraught.” Alfred placed the tray he had been carrying on the consul, and then went over to pick up the gloves. “And you’re usually much more careful with your things.”

“Okay, yes, it was a bad night. A very bad night,” he added, muttering.

“Is there anything I can do? A trouble shared is a trouble halved. Or so I’ve been told,” Alfred said with a smile.

Bruce stared at him for a moment and then slumped into the nearby chair. “Dick knows who I am.”

“Indeed? And how, exactly, did this state of affairs come about?”

Bruce toyed with a stylus that had been lying on the consul. “I might have gotten a bit too close to him.”

“Close, as in emotionally, or close physically.”

He pressed his lips together. He felt like ten kinds of fools. Finally, he threw the stylus down and then stared challengingly at Alfred. “Physically. Very physically.” And though he tried to stop it, he found himself blushing.

“Oh, dear, I see. What do you plan on doing to rectify the situation?”

“I have no idea.” He stood. “Right now, all I want to do is take a nice, long shower and go to bed.”

“Splendid idea, Master Bruce. Shall I take the tray up to your room?” Alfred asked, as he retrieved said tray.

“I don’t think so, Alfred.” He wasn’t at all hungry. The way he felt right now, he didn’t know if he’d ever feel like eating again. With a weak wave, Bruce sent Alfred on his way, and then started to undress, stripping off his costume as he plodded off to the showers. He washed mechanically, yet the feel of Dick in his arms, the taste of him as Bruce plundered his mouth, never left his mind. He felt himself harden and ruthlessly switched the water over to cold.

~~~~~

Dick centered himself on the parallel bars, his elbows locked and his legs straight out in front of him. He slowly lowered himself until his elbows almost touched the bars. He did this fifteen times. On the last rep, he swung his legs behind him and lowered his chest until it was parallel with the bars. Pushing back up, he did fourteen more. He swung his legs forward again, lifting them level with his sternum. He held the position for thirty seconds.

He rocked his weight forward onto his shoulders and tucked his legs under his body, his pelvis parallel with the ground. Another thirty seconds, and then he swung his legs up into a full handstand. He did twenty full depth push-ups. After the last rep, he swung his body over onto the mat, landing lightly on his feet. He smiled in satisfaction. He still had it.

Grabbing a towel from a nearby bench, Dick wiped off a sheen of sweat before heading for the showers. He’d been at the gym since early morning. Since leaving the circus, he had tried to keep his skills up to par, but it wasn’t always possible to visit the gym. He was glad he’d put his days off to good use. He was going to need the calm it had given him.

After a long, hot shower, he dressed and walked out to his car. He drove carefully, drawing out the journey, but all too soon he pulled up in front of Barbara’s apartment building.

He sat in his car, working up the nerve to do what he knew he should have done days ago. Ever since his encounter with Batman. With Bruce.

He could still feel the man’s mouth on his. Still remembered how it felt to have Bruce’s arms around him again. He didn’t know if he would ever get Bruce back, but he knew he had to try. And he knew that it would be the most despicable of acts to not let Barbara go.

Taking a deep breath, Dick opened the door and stepped out of the car. He took the stairs, wanting to put off the confrontation as long as possible. It had been almost a week since he’d last seen her, and his call earlier had been painful. She seemed both angry, yet happy to hear from him. But she must have known what was in store, because, by the time they’d hung up, there was a tremor in her voice.

He reached her floor and exited the stairwell. He walked down the long hallway to her apartment and knocked on the door. “Barb, it’s Dick.” He heard the chain being unlatched, and then the door opened.

She was dressed in a running suit, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She motioned him in and closed the door behind him. He followed her into the living room.

“Sit down.” She gestured toward the chair at one end of the table, while she plopped down on the couch.

Feeling highly uncomfortable, he took a seat. He could feel the anger radiating off of her. Gone was any delight at his presence. “Were you going to go for a run?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” She looked down for a moment, her hands clenched together. She took a breath. “What do you want, Dick?”

“I want to say…to tell you…”

“That you’re dumping me, right?” She laughed, a harsh sound that grated on his ears. “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. You’ve been pretty obvious.”

Had he? He supposed he had, but he’d been so wrapped up in Bruce, that he hadn’t given a thought to how this all must have looked to Barbara. “I’m so sorry, Barbara. I didn’t mean for things to get so out of hand, but,” he brought his hands up and spread his fingers wide as if he could grasp the problem and wrestle it into submission. “I wanted things to work between us. At least, I thought I did, at the beginning. But sometimes, sometimes you can’t control what…who you want.”

“Is this about the woman from before?”

He almost told her, but he didn’t think he could bear her condemnation. He wasn’t ashamed, but he couldn’t stand the thought of her denigrating what he felt for Bruce in any way. So, he nodded instead.

“Is she taking you back?”

“I don’t know, maybe. But I have to give it a try. Sometimes I wish I could just wish away my feelings, but I can’t. I know, because I’ve tried.”

She looked off to the side, her gaze focused on whatever it is she saw outside the picture window. “I think I’ve always known that I didn’t stand a chance. Whatever hold this woman has on you, Dick, it’s a fatal one.”

Nothing much was said after that. What was there left to say? A few minutes later, they stood up, and she saw him out. He heard the door quietly close behind him as he walked away.

~~~~~

Dick stood nervously in front of the door. It was almost three months since he’d last been here, and what happened wasn’t an experience that he wanted to duplicate. He had waited until he knew that Batman was out on patrol–it paid to be on good terms with the dispatchers, they knew who was out on a beat, and where, including Batman–before driving out to Wayne Manor.

Well, there was nothing to be done but knock, so he did. After what seemed an eternity, and much too soon at the same time, the door opened.

“Master Richard, I’m surprised to see you here.” Alfred opened the door wider and stepped aside. “Please, do come in.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Dick followed the man into the study. He shook his head when Alfred motioned him to sit. “I’d rather stand.”

“Very well. So, how can I be of service?”

“I’d like to see the Batcave.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Dick had to admit, the man was good. Not so much as a flicker of emotion crossed his face. “The Batcave. You know, where Bruce has all his Batman regalia.”

“I’m afraid I’m at a loss as to–”

“Please, Alfred, I know that Bruce is Batman. And I’m pretty sure that you already knew that. There’s not much that gets passed you when it comes to Bruce.”

Alfred sighed deeply and shook his head. “Be that as it may, I don’t believe that it would be advisable for you to visit downstairs. For one thing, I doubt that Master Bruce would appreciate me allowing you down there.”

“I know it’s a risk, but I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” He ran his hand through his hair, impatient. He needed to do what he came here to do, and he had the feeling that the cave would be the best place to do it. “Bruce has danced around what we are to each other for too long. I need to convince him that I’m the best person for him, that I can be trusted, and that I’d never do anything to jeopardize his life or position.”

“It’s not his life or position that he fears for.”

“Yeah, I know. Why else would he have followed me around for weeks, and keeping an eye on me while I was on patrol? But, don’t you see? He’s going to worry whether we’re together or not. Wouldn’t it be better if he had the benefits of being with me as well?”

“I don’t know, Master Richard, things might not go your way.”

“I know that, but I want to at least try.” Dick wasn’t above pleading. “Please, Alfred. If he turns me away, I’ll never bother either one of you again. I swear.”

Alfred’s battle with himself lasted only seconds. “Very well, but I find myself unemployed, you’re going to be saddled with a permanent house guest.”

Dick grinned and grabbed Alfred’s hand. “You won’t be sorry, Alfred. I promise.”

Alfred removed his hand and turned toward the door. “We shall see, Master Richard. We shall see. Come, the way to the cave is this way.”

Dick was led into the music room. Alfred moved behind the piano to the shelves that lined one wall. He pushed a button or toggled a switch or maybe sent mental waves. How ever he did it, a section of the bookcases swung open. Behind it, an old-fashioned elevator cage. They entered, and began their journey down into the bowels of the house.

It only took a minute for them to reach the bottom. Alfred opened the cage and they stepped out.

Dick followed the butler out into the cave. He couldn’t help but be impressed by its size, and all the equipment within its walls. And by the fact that it really was a cave. Dick had never really believed that part of the myth.

“Will there be anything else, Master Richard?”

Dick stopped his wide-eyed surveillance of the cave and turned his attention back to Alfred. “Do you know when Bruce will be back?”

“I have no idea. It could be within minutes, or not until dawn. Do you understand what it is I’m saying?”

“I think so. You’re telling me that, if I want to be with Bruce, this is part of the deal.”

Alfred smiled and turned to go. “Good night, Master Richard.”

“Good night, Alfred. And thanks.”

Alfred re-entered the elevator, swung closed the gate, and slowly disappeared from sight.

Dick stood for a moment, overwhelmed by his surroundings, and then started out to explore the cave. Not too much because, as Alfred said, Bruce could be back at any moment, just enough to get his bearings. In front of him were what looked to be several lab stations that wrapped around this part of the cave. Turning his back on them, he walked between the pillars of rock, stalactites and stalagmites that had met and were the bulwark of the cave, and found himself in front of a circular parking area at the end of a long driveway. Probably the way Batman drove in and out.

Dick backtracked to the elevator. He’d noticed that there was another level beneath this one, so he re-entered the elevator and rode it down one more flight. Forgotten was his earlier resolve to concentrate on Bruce’s return. This was just too fascinating a place to not explore.

He stepped out into what looked to be some sort of museum. He passed _The Monk’s Hood,_ whoever that was, Thomas Wayne’s “Batman” Costume (Bruce’s father perhaps?) and then, oddly enough, a giant penny. And still more, the further he moved into the cave. Dick didn’t know what any of these things meant to Bruce, but he had no doubt as to the importance of the next display. Encased in the glass was Robin’s costume.

After he had found himself drawn to Batman, Dick had gone back over all the police records where the man had participated in a case. There were a lot. And starting about two years before, he had been accompanied by a youth. The boy had been introduced as Robin. And boy he was, at least at the start, because he couldn’t have been more than a teenager, no matter that he seemed to have been well trained. Then, suddenly, about six months prior, Batman had returned to his solitary patrols. A dark stare was all anyone would get who dared to ask where the young man had gone. It was plain to see from this, that he must have died.

Dick was so enthralled by his discovery, that he missed the sound of the Batmobile’s return. It was only when someone else took the elevator done that he realized that he was no longer alone. He ducked behind the case, crouching down just in time as Batman strode by.

Raising his head as far as he could, Dick saw Batman approach a bank of computers. Taking a seat, Batman pulled his cowl off and suddenly became Bruce. Bringing up several screens, which he seemed to give only a perfunctory glance, he started typing. After only a couple of minute, he turned everything off. Rising, he started toward a desk set off to the side. Halfway there, he suddenly stopped, his head coming up in alarm.

“Who’s there?” Bruce bellowed.

Dick stood but didn’t come out from behind the display. “It’s me, Bruce. Dick.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area. It took mere seconds for him to catch Dick’s image, distorted by the glass though it was. “What are you doing here?”

“You know why. After what happened–”

“Nothing happened.”

“Yes, it did. And no amount of denial on your part can change that.”

Bruce turned back to the desk, removing his gloves as he went and throwing them on the surface. “Fine, but it doesn’t make any difference. We’re not going to be together. We can’t be.”

“Why not? Because of Robin?”

Bruce stilled, and then, placing his hands on the desk, let it take his weight, his head falling forward. “I think you should go.”

“No.” Dick finally stepped forward. “You say we can’t be together but you don’t say why. I know who you are now, Bruce. It’s not as if you’d have to try to keep it a secret the way you did before.”

“It’s more than that.”

“Yes, it’s Robin, isn’t it? What happened to him? Did he die?”

Bruce slowly stood, and turned to look across at Dick. Suddenly, Dick wasn’t so sure he wanted to know what had transpired.

“Yes, he died, in about the most horrific manner you can imagine. I never want to see someone I love like that again.”

“It wouldn’t have to be that way again. I’m not a boy. I can take care of myself.”

Bruce approached the display, though stopped short of where Dick stood. “I thought he could, too. But he couldn’t, and he died because of it.”

“Look, I can’t guarantee that I won’t die. No one can. But I’ll be here for as long as you want me. I love you, Bruce, and I’m pretty sure that you love me, too. Can’t that be enough?”

“I’d like to believe that.” He placed his hand on the glass, fingers spread. “But I know what I went through when Jason died. I think it would be so much worse if it were you.”

Dick crossed the space that separated them. He placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “There’s no better way to make sure it doesn’t than to keep me by your side. What do you say, Bruce?” He gently shook Bruce’s shoulder. “You ready to give us another chance?”

“I’d really like to, but it’s such a risk. Maybe too big a risk.”

“Why? It’s not as if I’d be going out on patrol with you. I would still be a policeman, still have my own life. The only difference is that we’d be together. Is that so much to ask?”

Bruce stared up at the display. Finally, he turned toward Dick with the strangest look on his face. Dick wasn’t sure what it meant, but then Bruce finally spoke.

“Maybe not.”

Like a plug being pulled, Dick felt the tension leave his body. He cleared his throat.“That’s a start. But do you think we could move things along? Like this?” Not allowing himself to think about what he was doing, Dick stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Bruce, his head nestling against Bruce’s chest. After a moment, he felt Bruce hesitantly return the embrace. He almost sobbed with relief. “God, Bruce, you’ve been driving me crazy.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Bruce whispered. “Sometimes, I thought I could stay away, but then I’d find myself looking for you, wanting to see you.”

Dick looked up and into Bruce’s eyes. “Show me. Show me how much you missed me.”

Bruce lowered his head, and Dick surged up to meet it. Bruce’s mouth on his, his tongue in Dick’s mouth, was just as he remembered it, just as sweet. He pressed his groin against Bruce’s and felt his cock harden. Even through his costume, Bruce must have, too, going by the swiftness at which he unbuckled and unzipped Dick’s pants. He grabbed both by their waistbands and pulled them down until they hung around Dick’s thighs. His hands settled on Dick’s ass and Dick thought that he would come right there and then.

He pulled his mouth away, unable to get enough air. His rigid cock pressed against the hardness of the Batsuit, and he grabbed furiously at the strange material. “Damn it, Bruce, how the hell do you get out of this thing?”

Bruce chuckled and pushed him gently away. “This probably isn’t the best place for this, anyway. Why don’t you go up to my bedroom, and I’ll meet you there in a few minutes?”

Dick looked at him in shock. “You’re kidding, right? Look at me! I’m supposed to walk up to your bedroom like this?”

“Well, no.” Bruce reached over and pulled Dick’s pants up, gently tucking his cock into his underwear. “There you go. You can hardly tell.”

Dick gave him a look but had to admit, a bed would be a lot more comfortable than the floor. He found his way back to the elevator, and up to Bruce’s room.

He walked in, and it all finally felt real. Everything was the way it had been the last time he was here, down to the book that graced the right side nightstand. Walking over to one of the chairs that were set in front of the large bay window, he pulled off his shoes and began to undress. He folded each piece of clothing, placing them on the other chair. Then he sat back down, stretched out his legs in front of him, laced his hands behind his head, and waited for Bruce.

He grinned when, not five minutes later, the door opened, and Bruce slipped in, slightly out of breath. “Miss me?” Dick asked.

Bruce was already undressing. “You might say.” 

Dick remained where he was, enjoying watching Bruce remove his clothes, though he wasn’t quite so tidy with them as Dick had been. Most of them ended up on the floor.

Once disrobed, he tilted his head toward the bed in invitation.

Dick didn’t have to be asked twice.

They slid under the sheets, to lie face to face. Bruce tugged him close, and Dick eagerly went into his arms. They kissed, the gentleness of it no impediment to their growing passion. if anything, it seemed to heighten it. They wanted each other, but they wanted this to last, at least a little longer.

Bruce finally broke the kiss, moving down to Dick’s neck and chest. His hand came down to rest on Dick’s hip, as if holding him in place as his tongue played over Dick’s nipples. It drew a startled gasp when he bit lightly down.

“It’s been too long for me to hold out, Bruce, so why don’t you get back up here?” Dick asked, tugging at Bruce’s arm at the same time.

Bruce moved up, and rolled them over so that Dick was under him. And then his hot, hard body was thrusting against Dick, their pleasure building from the friction, from the idea, of their cocks sliding against each other. Dick brought his legs up to wrap around Bruce’s torso, his arms around Bruce’s neck.

They rocked together, Bruce’s breathing heavy in Dick’s ear. Dick could feel himself getting close, but he wanted more from Bruce. Bringing his hand up, he licked his hand wet and then brought it down to wrap around Bruce’s cock. 

He heard a grunt, and then all motion stopped.

“Dick?” So much was asked with just his name.

And Dick answered it all with one word. “Yes.”

Bruce leaned over and blindly reached for the handle of the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small packet and tore it open with his teeth. He handed it to Dick, who squeezed out the content onto his hand. He clasped Bruce’s cock again, smoothing the salve up and down the rigid column. Then he brought his hands up and clasped them behind Bruce’s neck.

He felt Bruce reach down between them. He took his cock into his hand, and slowly dragged it down between Dick’s legs, over his perineum, until it nestled against his anus. Dick bore down as Bruce’s pushed in, stretching him open, pressing forward until Dick felt the spark of it hitting his prostate.

Then Bruce was riding him, thrusting deep and hard. It was exactly how Dick wanted it. He needed to feel Bruce, inside and out, and to know that Bruce could be undone by their lovemaking. He grabbed on tighter and gave himself up to the waves of lust and passion that only Bruce could create in him.

And then he was flying, coming with an intensity that almost frightened him. When it was over, when he had come back down to earth, he hugged Bruce tight, and reveled in Bruce’s moans of pleasure as he came, spilling himself into Dick.

They didn’t move, even though Dick’s legs were beginning to tire. He didn’t want to move, ever. But then Bruce gently pulled back, his cock slipping from Dick’s body. He took Dick into his arms, holding him close, neither wanting to let go, even long enough to clean up.

As Dick felt sleep overtake him, one last thought flitted through his mind. He was home.

~~~~~

Six months later.

 

Barbara sat at one of the tables that lined the edge of the large balcony. Looking down, she could see most of the attendees to the Independence Day Ball. Her own gown flared out in a sea of red silk. The dress was daring, backless with a plunging neckline. But, what the hell, you only lived once. Besides, she was here alone. The dress might do her some good. It certainly couldn’t hurt.

Her gaze swung out over the crowded area below her. Half the room was taken up by a large dance area, but the left side was filled with round dining tables, each seating eight people. She knew that because she was supposed to be sitting at one of them. Her father’s table. What could be more depressing?

She supposed she should join him soon. She stood and leaned on the railing. There, almost against the wall, her father sat with the mayor, and the mayor’s wife. Two men were standing off to his side, but they were facing the other way, so she wasn’t sure who they were. But the taller had his arm over the shoulders of the other, pulling him close. Too close for the men to be just friends. She leaned over a little more, trying to get a better look. She frowned. She could swear that the taller man was Bruce Wayne.

And then the other man turned to look up into Bruce’s face. It was Dick.

Her mouth went dry. It couldn’t be. The hated each other, didn’t they? But she knew that was a lie by the look on Dick’s face when he turned to gaze up at Bruce. She was sure they were going to kiss, but then Bruce squeezed Dick’s shoulders, and Dick looked back toward the table.

Barbara continued to stand there, her back rigid, her hands gripping the railing as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did. Because it all made sense now. Bruce and Dick hadn’t hated each other, they had been so much in love that they could barely see straight. But something had gone wrong, and she had been pulled right into the middle of it. She felt like throwing something, like screaming out her absolute rage.

“Never would have thought it of him, would you?”

She turned, startled. But it was only Steve, Dick’s partner. “You didn’t know?”

He sidled up next to her, studying the pair below. “Nope, not a clue. Though he did seem to have a thing for Batman, so maybe he goes for the tall, dark and…whatever.”

She studied him for a moment. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“No, why should it? He never made a pass at me. And until about a month ago, I thought he was only interested in girls.”

“You’ve known for a month, and you didn’t say anything?”

He snorted and gave her a look. “Hey, if he had wanted you to know, I figured he would have told you himself. He probably told me because I kept bugging him about who he was seeing. He was being really cagey about the whole thing–which, of course, I totally understood once he told me.”

She shook her head, completely mystified. All this had been going on practically under her nose, and she hadn’t noticed a thing. She should have, but she had been so taken up with dating someone like Dick that she had refused to see the signs. Even though, thinking back, Dick had shown her enough of them.

“Does it bother you?” Steve asked.

She gave it serious consideration and decided that, no, it didn’t. You didn’t pick who you fell in love with. And who was she to hamper the course of true love? Besides, she was pretty much over Dick. Pretty much. She looked back at Steve. She’s always liked him. Thought he was really cute. And, like her, he was here alone. Maybe that was a sign, too. She hooked her arm in his. “Not a bit, Steve. Not a bit.”

~~~~~

They stood on a rooftop, looking down on the crime scene. The police were wrapping things up; their aid had not been needed. Hidden in shadows, Batman put his arm around his lover and pulled him against him, so that Dick’s–no, make that Nightwing’s–back pressed up against Batman’s chest, his cape enveloping them both.

“Does this mean we can go home early tonight?” Nightwing asked.

Batman nuzzled at his neck. “Maybe. It does seem to be a slow night.”

Nightwing chuckled. “As much as I love doing this, you know, fight crime, right now I definitely have other things on my mind.”

Batman had to agree. He especially loved fighting crime with Nightwing. Nightwing. He liked the name. As soon as Dick had started talking about joining him in his crime-fighting, Batman had remembered the story Superman had told him years before. About how he and Jimmy Olsen had become crime-fighters in the bottled city of Kandor. Crime-fighters who had no super powers, who fought crime the way Batman did. The way Batman and Nightwing now did.

“You know who they think I am, don’t you?” Nightwing asked, interrupting Batman’s musing.

“Yes, I know. Does it bother you?”

“No, I was just surprised. He was several years younger than me, wasn’t he? I was just making sure that it didn’t bother you.”

Batman rested his chin on Nightwing’s shoulder. “Jason was a good kid. He had some issues, but we were working them out. I think you would have liked him. And even though I should never have allowed him to help me fight crime, it’s a badge of honor that they would think that he had grown up to be someone like you. As far as the age difference, they didn’t know his age, and they don’t know yours. And people grow at different rates.”

“I guess. So, you ready to go home and make crazy-hot sex?”

Batman didn’t answer, but Nightwing had to hurry in order to catch up.

 

_Don't you love farce? My fault, I fear_  
_I thought that you'd want what I want, sorry, my dear_  
_But where are the clowns? Send in the clowns_  
_Don't bother, they're here._

Send In the Clowns  
from the musical “A Little Night Music.”  
Stephen Sondheim, 1973 


End file.
